From its inception, the NC State University BRIDGE (Bioscience Research Initiative for Doctoral Graduate Education) Program has aimed to increase the number of minority students receiving PhD degrees in biomedical sciences and ultimately those entering the professoriate. This proposal supplements the overall efforts at NC State University to increase the number of minority students in the biomedical sciences by continuing a partnership with three historically black universities - North Carolina Agricultural & Technical University, North Carolina Central University, and Fayetteville State University. These partnerships have and will continue to grow beyond the scope of the BRIDGE program due to collaboration established among faculty at the research level. From a financial support perspective, the program provides salaries to underrepresented students during the completion of their Master's degree at the partner institution. More importantly, from the developmental perspective, the program assists students in their transition from Master's to PhD programs by contributing to their professional development as well as enhancing their research and critical thinking skills. The strength of this renewal proposal is the increased emphasis on coordination of the BRIDGE program with other inititives in the Graduate School at NC State, thus allowing us to incorporate a visitation program, summer research component, and a wide array of professional development opportunities. On successful completion of this program (Master's from the participating institution) students are guaranteed acceptance into and support by one of the biomedical graduate programs at NC State. The NC State Doctoral BRIDGE Program submits this competing continuation application based on 10 years of experience and reflective evaluation. We can provide access to higher education by overcoming obstacles related to admissions; providing financial support; initiating students into and preparing them for doctoral study through Master's level work including challenging curricula and development of advanced research skills; and providing mentoring relations between faculty and students. [unreadable] [unreadable]